


Not a Rocker Chick

by LadyKiwi



Category: DCU, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Oneshot, Romance, harlivy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKiwi/pseuds/LadyKiwi
Summary: Pamela Isley was an upper-class girl who always stayed out of the rough and tough side of the city, but when her best friend drags her along to see a local rock band, she realizes that two different worlds are sometimes better when mixed together.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Not a Rocker Chick

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting back into rock music again, and I've had this song stuck in my head lately, so I decided to write a fanfic to put it in. Here's the link to the song if any of you are interested: <https://open.spotify.com/track/5XcZRgJv3zMhTqCyESjQrF?si=DMWypVegQ0yeGyRFNNLkgA>

Pamela was unpacking boxes into her new house when her best friend of twelve years, Selina, came barging into the empty living room.

“Hey, Miss I Have A Stick Up My Ass, guess what just happened?” Selina asked, smiling as she held up two paper slips.

Walking up to her friend, Pamela took the slips of paper out her hand. When she took a closer look at them, she read that they were front row tickets to see a band called Suicide Squad.

“Somebody scammed you out of your money by making you buy concert tickets to see a badly named band?” she guessed, which earned a disappointed look from Selina.

“Fuck you.” Selina snatched back the tickets. “I love this band. I was going to see them with Bruce, but his parents are forcing him to join them for some dumb annual Wayne family event.”

“And you felt the need to tell me this why?”

“I’m taking you instead. Look! I even got backstage passes for the both of us,” Selina said as she pulled out two backstage passes from her back pocket and showed them to Pamela.

“No, no way. I am not going.” Pamela crossed her arms and shook her head.

“Just this once, Pam. I promise you it won’t be that bad,” Selina said, reaching out to grab the girl’s arms and uncross them. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Pulling her arms away, Pamela gave her a stern look. “I don’t need you to look after me like a kid. I’m refusing to go because it’s not my scene.”

“And that’s the exact reason why I’m taking you! Nothing’s your scene.”

“That’s an exaggeration.”

“You only listen to classical music unless someone around you is playing something else, and even then, you tell them to turn it down.”

“Classical music is peaceful and helps me to focus on my work, and everyone these days don’t have a care about disturbing others, so they leave me no choice,” Pamela defended herself.

“Ok, well, you’ve also never been to any party or concert,” Selina pointed out.

Opening her mouth to rebut the point, Pamela soon closed her mouth seconds later. She couldn’t think of anything to counter what was said. She really hadn’t ever been to a party during her college years, or even before then, let alone go to a concert.

“So, I may be picky about the activities I do, but I see no problem in tha—”

“The problem is that you avoid pretty much everything and aren’t open to trying new things. Like, have you ever been to the other side of Gotham?” Selina cut her off.

“There’s a shit ton of crimes happening over there, trash is littered across the streets, and it’s very bleak and dreary. For what reason would I have to go over there?”

“Dear Lord, can you just loosen up and live a little, Pam? You don’t need always need a reason to go places or do things.”

Pamela raised a brow and said, “I don’t need to loosen up, I also refuse to go there because I don’t want to. Not just because I don’t have a reason.”

“Just go for me, please?” Selina asked with a pleading look. “I grew up on that side of the city, it’s where my roots are, and all I want is to share that with my best friend. Have her see life through my eyes.”

Guilt-tripping was always such a foolproof method for Selina. Sure, it might not be the nicest thing to do, but Selina wasn’t the nicest person around. So she had no issue with some harmless guilt-tripping to get some things to go her way.

With a sigh of defeat, Pamela nodded her head in agreement. “I’ll go with you, but just this once. I’m really not one of those rocker chicks or whatever.”

“Jesus, Pam, never say ‘rocker chick’ again. It doesn’t sound good coming from your mouth,” Selina internally cringed at the usually very classy and well-mannered girl trying to speak differently. “But thank you, I really appreciate you coming.”

“You better. Now, get out. I was in the middle of unpacking,” Pamela said, pointing a finger to the door.

\-----XxX-----

When the day of the concert came, Pamela was beginning to regret agreeing to go as she and Selina pulled into the driveway of the venue, and a dozen rocker dressed people walked past their car.

“I am too overdressed,” Pamela mumbled to herself under her breath as she reached for the handle to the passenger side door to get out.

“Okay no,” Selina began as she got out the car too. “You’re underdressed. All you have on is a blouse and jeans. Everyone else here probably put so much more thought and effort into their hair or accessory selection than you did in your whole outfit.”

“Oh, then what about you? You don’t seem to be going all out either,” Pamela countered, making her way with her friend to the front entrance.

“The rock look isn’t really my style, but I’m at least wearing a leather jacket and dark colors,” Selina said as though it was something obvious.

When the two walked past the line of people still waiting outside the door, Selina flashed the backstage passes around their neck and continued walking inside. Pamela was surprised that the security guards hadn’t said anything or tried to stop them since they probably didn’t get a good look at their pass.

“I know the guards. Believe it or not, I come to see this band as much as I can, and a few of the guards have remembered me,” Selina said as though she had able to read Pamela’s mind.

Pamela followed Selina as she led them backstage and down a hall, only stopping when they stood in front of a door with the name “Harley Quinn” across the front of it.

“Umm, Selina, I don’t think we’re able to do this,” Pamela objected as Selina began opening the door. “Oh god, please tell me you aren’t planning on stealing anything.”

Though she was scared, Pamela didn’t know her way around the venue, and she knew a part of her would feel a bit guilty if she left Selina to get in trouble alone. So, she decided to trust her friend to not get them caught snooping around in a dressing room.

“Okay, seriously, Selina. Whatever you’re doing, do it quickly,” Pamela warned, feeling her heart pound against the walls of her chest.

“Will you relax? We’re fine,” Selina told her nonchalantly as she fell back on the couch in the dressing room.

“Fine? How is this fi—”

“Dammit, I wanted to be the first one here so I could greet you!” a high pitched voice said as they walked through the door.

Pamela stood wide-eyed in shock as she watched a short blonde with the ends of her hair dyed half pink and half blue, walked past her and dove onto the couch to embrace her friend.

“Not this time,” Selina said with a smile.

“Well, either way, I’m glad to see you again, Kitty,” the blonde bombshell stated, squeezing the girl tighter.

“Oh, hiya! I didn’t see you there,” she stopped her actions when her eyes landed on Pamela. “I’m Harleen, but everyone calls me Harley. You must be Pam, Selina’s told me a lot about you.”

“Good things, hopefully.” Pamela sent a quick glare at her friend on the couch before shaking hands with Harley.

“I mean, she used to say she was the prettiest girl one could ever lay eyes on, but she was obviously wrong,” Harley commented, her bright blue eyes staring into Pamela’s deep green ones.

“Well, aren’t you a charmer.”

“Ha, I wish,” Harley chuckled, and Pamela instantly found it a sound she wouldn’t mind hearing again. “I’ve always had a mouth with a mind of its own, and it only comes up with pleasant things to say when I’m feeling inspired.”

“Reason number one for why I went into this industry,” she added while smiling.

“And are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Inspired,” Pamela clarified.

Harley’s smile widened, breaching into grinning territory. “Yeah, I am.”

“If you’re going to get it on, do it out of my sight,” Selina said, making her presence known again.

“Selina!” Pamela scolded as a beat red blush rose to her cheeks.

But she wasn’t the only blushing mess. The blush on Harley’s face was much more prominent due to her pale complexion.

“Uh… It was nice to meet you, Pamela,” Harley awkwardly spoke, her cheeks still bright pink. “And it’s great seeing you again, Kitty, but I should probably get ready for my performance.”

“Right. Yes. It’s your concert, of course you’re performing. I-I’ll wait for you outside, Selina,” Pamela stammered before retreating back outside the dressing room.

“Dammit, Pamela, get it together,” Pamela told herself as she leaned against the wall and took deep breaths.

A couple of minutes later, Selina came strutting out of the room, a smirk on her face as she stared at her redheaded friend.

“Real smooth, Pam.”

“Oh, just shush, will you?”

With an amused shake of the head, Selina started walking out of the backstage area, Pamela following close behind.

\-----XxX-----

Pamela already found herself in a lot of discomfort, and the headlining band hadn’t even performed yet. Everyone was screaming along with the opening act, which was a rock band calling themselves The Avengers, whose music was giving Pamela a bigger migraine than her mother when she’d lecture her about having proper manners. And sadly, it didn’t stop there. Pamela found herself surrounded by sweaty jumping fans, making her body overheat, and her nose to never want to smell again.

“Oh, c’mon. Cheer up,” Selina nudged her lightly to get her attention.

Selina wasn’t jumping like an overenergetic child, but she certainly didn’t have a look of distaste and her arms crossed over her chest like Pamela was. In fact, she seemed to enjoy herself. She was shouting and cheering, and a permanent grin looked to have taken over her face.

Suddenly, everyone around them started to shout louder. Pamela had to place her hands over her ears just to lessen the noise, but even then it was still deafeningly loud for her. She soon discovered the reason for the increase in volume, and as she removed her hands from her ears, the cheers became nothing but background noise.

Walking out on stage was Harley and the rest of the Suicide Squad band, but Pamela found it difficult to focus on anyone but the smiling blonde, who now had her hair tied into pigtails.

“How are y’all doin’, my dear Gothamites?” Harley shouted into the microphone, which was then met with a wave of cheers. “That’s what I love to hear! Now, who’s ready for a killer performance?”

Another series of screams erupted from the crowd, but they quickly died down when a guitar blared through the venue, and voice started singing not long after.

_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

Pamela watched mesmerized as Harley began singing. It was strange. She never liked rock music, but she didn’t feel any need to leave or cover her ears like she did minutes ago.

Harley’s voice sounded slightly different from her voice when they met earlier. It as a bit deeper, more sultry, and had something to it that Pamela couldn’t quite figure out, but she felt like she was being lured in by the voice.

_I want to love you, but I better not touch (don’t touch)  
I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I want to taste you, but your lips are venomous poison  
You’re poison running through my veins  
You’re poison  
I don’t want to break these chains_

As the chorus came, Pamela could see a change in Harley’s demeanor. She was more confident, giving her all into the performance, and the most surprising part was that she seemed to be enjoying herself as much—maybe even more—as everyone in the crowd.

Growing up in such a prestigious home in an even more prestigious neighborhood had taught Pamela to have mundane emotions. “Not having self-control will never lead to anything good,” was what her mother used to tell her.

But here she was now. Watching a beautiful woman let loose and sing to her heart’s content, a sparkle in her eyes as she displayed her burning passion for music. It made Pamela look on with admiration. She’s seen people invest their life into their work, her father was one of them, but they never seemed to be as happy or as lively as Harley was up on that stage.

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I’m caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat_

_I hear you calling and it’s needles and pins (and pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don’t want to touch you but you’re under my skin (skin deep)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You’re poison running through my veins  
You’re poison  
I don’t want to break these chains  
Poison_

Harley was thriving on the stage, and when she calmed down with her body movements, her eyes happened to connect with Pamela’s.

_One look, (one look) could kill (could kill)  
My pain, your thrill_

And before Harley finally broke their intense staring, Pamela could’ve sworn the blonde sent her a wink before moving about on the stage again.

_I want to love you, but I better not touch (don’t touch)  
I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I want to taste you, but your lips are venomous poison  
You’re poison running through my veins  
You’re poison  
I don’t want to break these chains  
Poison (poison)_

Pamela was looking around her. The crowd was belting out the lyrics, and she noticed Selina doing the same from beside her. Pamela didn’t know what it was, but somehow, the radiating energy and high emotions filling the place took over her as she smiled and started singing along.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (don’t touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

Harley looked back down, trying to catch another glance of the gorgeous redhead, but this time when she looked, she could see the girl now singing along next to her friend with a smile on her face. She sent a smile toward the girl, then felt heat rise to her cheeks when Pamela’s smile widened at her.

_Yeah!  
Well, I don’t want to break these chains  
Poison (poison) no  
Runnin’ deep inside my veins  
Burnin’deep (poison) inside my brain  
Poison (poison)  
I don’t want (poison) to break these chains  
Poison (poison)_

Before Pamela knew it, the song ended, and everyone was cheering. Surprisingly, she was enjoying herself, and she soon found herself staying that way until the end.

\-----XxX-----

As everyone was leaving the building, Selina took Pamela’s hand and dragged her backstage to meet the band.

“Selina!”

“Kitty!”

“Girl who likes following us around on tours!”

Three voices shouted, stopping the two girls in their tracks. As they turned around, Pamela spotted the three people calling out for them. Though she hadn’t met them before, she learned from Selina earlier that their names were Nanaue, who people called King Shark for some reason, and Bane. Standing between them, was a sweaty Harley Quinn.

“Oh hey, Red,” Harley gave her her attention as she walked closer. “I want you to meet the rest of the band.”

“This is our bass guitarist, Nanaue, but you can call him King Shark or just Shark,” she said, pointing to the large guy who was on her right.

“Hello,” King Shark greeted with a wave.

“And this is Bane, he’s the drummer.” She then pointed to the extremely buff guy on her left.

“And if you’re wondering if his name is actually Bane, it is. His parents named him that cause he was the bane of their existence,” Harley joked.

“Not this joke again,” Bane lightly complained as everyone began laughing.

“Where’s Clayface?” Selina asked when she noticed a missing member.

“Oh, Karlo? He’s—”

“Here! I’m here. Basil Karlo, at your service.” A slightly smaller guy, who Pamela recognized as the lead guitarist, came running to them. “Sorry, I had some fans chasing me around.”

“Aww, why’d you run? They just wanna show you how much they love you,” Bane asked, a little too innocently to sound like making fun.

Soon, everyone found themselves deep in conversation. Harley and Pamela were off to the side talking as everyone else was debating about pizza toppings.

“No way.”

“Yes way,” Harley laughed, leaning her side against the wall of the hall. “Selina is the captain of our fan club in Gotham. She’s been our biggest fan ever since we first started.”

“Oh, this is gold. I’m so going to hold this against her.”

The two continued laughing until they started to struggle for air and let out a sigh. When the laughter died down between the two, they found themselves in a deep gaze.

“So, what’d you think about the concert?” Harley asked, deciding to be the first one to break the silence.

“To be honest, this was my first rock concert. But I did find you guys to be really good,” Pamela answered honestly.

“Ya could’ve fooled me, but guess I did kinda get that feelin’ when I saw you earlier,” Harley giggled. “You’re dressed like you came from the other side of Gotham.”

“I am actually.”

“Oh, shit, sorry,” Harley quickly apologized. “That was insensitive of me.”

“Don’t worry about it, you’re fine,” Pam waved off.

“Well, opposites attract I guess,” Harley smiled, not seeming to mind that they came from two supposedly different worlds.

“Wow, I did not take you as a person who’s into clichés,” Pamela teased.

“I’m not usually. I like being unique, but this is a cliché I’d stand by.”

“And why is that?”

“Cause I’m hoping it’s true for me,” Harley softly spoke with a sincere smile.

Smiling back, Pamela said, “I guess you’re in luck because, after tonight, I think I want to learn more about I’ve been missing out in life.”

“And I think I know just the right gal to help ya with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me a writing prompt/Harlivy headcanon or follow me on Tumblr for updates on future works (and whatever random stuff I may post), or do both. Link to my Tumblr will be here: [@theawkwardkiwi](https://theawkwardkiwi.tumblr.com/)
> 
> xox Kiwi


End file.
